One Hell of a Past
by Illusionwrites
Summary: England goes back in time to his pirate days, and must find away back to modern time. Rated T for violence, and profanities.
1. Chapter 1

01

Arthur sighed loudly as he entered his home. Thank god the annual World Summit meetings were finally over, and he could finally return to his home in England. He always hated those meetings, it was always too loud and exhausting. This one especially, this time there were far too many problems in everyone's country and arguing about what to do about them. Scotland had also decided that it was a great time to show up as well, making it that much more exhausting for his younger brother. Thankfully, Alistair decided to go back to his own country instead of spending time with his little brother in London.

Arthur took of his coat which was soaked already, five minutes of walking outside could defiantly take a toll on your clothes. Of course being the personification of England did help him get used to the rainy weather, which he almost always had. After abandoning his nearly ruined coat on the coat rack, he went to his room where he changed into a long-sleeved white shirt and green sweater vest. These in his opinion were a thousand times more comfortable than the damn clothes he had worn to the meeting.

After a much deserved change in clothes, he went to make tea. Why, well because he was exhausted and pretty stressed after the meeting. You try having to deal with your insane, and probably drunk brother while having to help deal with problems in and out of your country, and tell me you aren't even slightly stressed. After filling the kettle and putting it on the stove, he spoke to one of his most trusted fairy friends.

"I swear if that meeting went on one more day, I would seriously kill some or all of them." The English country said with complete seriousness. "Aw, Britain the meetings can't really be that bad" Titania said. "They are" he groaned. Titania thought for a moment "Maybe practicing magic will help, it al-"Before she could say anymore the kettle on the stove made a high pitched noise, signaling that the tea was done. Arthur left to take it off, then came back with two cups of tea after a couple of minutes.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" He asked, while handing the fairy a smallish cup of tea, which was designed specifically for fairies. "I was saying that maybe you should practice your magic, it always seems to help somewhat." She said while accepting the tea. "You really look like you may need something to cheer you back up…." England laughed "It's that obvious, isn't it?" "Yes" Titania said smiling a little and drinking the tea. "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to practice." England said before standing up and heading to the basement. "Don't forget to try using that book the others and I found in the attic!" Titania called before Arthur disappeared into the basement.

Once in the basemen Arthur took out the book that Titania was talking about and flipped threw it. "I don't see how this is useful, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try something from it…" he mumbled. As he flipped threw it he saw various spells about cursing, reviving, destroying, and even time travel. He eventually stopped on a page with a spell that description was written in various languages. He attempted reading it but all he got out of it was unrestricted. "Odd…I don't think I've ever seen a spell described as unrestricted..." he thought out loud. "Couldn't hurt to try… amser bob amser yn newid ac roedd yn amser i wir yn perthyn i, nawr yw'r amser i fynd yn ôl!"

As soon as he said the last word, green magic began to surround him. He had never casted a spell that had caused this to happen which could only mean…It was a time traveling spell. As soon as he realized that a blinding pain shot threw him and he screamed. Titania who was upstairs heard this and knew what he had casted she only smiled, knowing it would take him back to the time that he longed for. The British nation's body fell to the ground, and began to fade and the light cared him back in time.

"I hope he has fun, and doesn't get hurt in his past."


	2. Chapter 2

02

A blonde English pirate smiled as he observed the sea, today was perfect. The skies were clear, and the waves calm. He was certain that nothing would interrupt his plans for today, when he was to sail into waters inhabited by the sirens. Sure, it may have seemed stupid to any person with a logical mind, but if they knew why he was doing this, surely they would understand, right? Well depending on how much information they were given, that is. To put it simply, he was retrieving something important that was stolen from him.

Yes, today would be a victory for him. Well that's what he thought, until a loud noise similar to cannon fire caught his attention, and a bright green light surrounded his ship. He shielded his eyes. '_What the hell could have caused that? There are no ships near The Dancing Unicorn, not even on the horizon, and we weren't near any cursed, or magical waters. Wait…that's the answer, magic…but what kind?_'

His question was answered when something- no, someone materialized on his ship…

England's eyes slowly opened and he was greeted by the bright blue sky, the salty smell of the sea, and the slight rocking of a ship. '_Why…why is this familiar_?' After blinking multiple times to adjust to the blinding light provided by the sun, he slowly looked up and saw the mast of a ship, and at the very top, waved a black flag. A second after he realized where he was, a shadow appeared over him. He inwardly groaned knowing exactly who it was.

"Who the fucking hell are you, and how the fuck did you get on my ship?" A voice similar to his, but with an older accent demanded. England stayed silent, still connecting the events together in his mind. Whilst thinking, England realized he still didn't know anything about time travel, and after a moment he decide it would be wise not to answer the pirate's questions; it could change the future after all. The pirate, however didn't seem to want to put up with England's lack of answers. He dragged the other up to his feet and looked into the bright green, eyes that were the same as his own. He didn't seem to care about how similar they looked, at least at the moment.

"I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you, and how did you get on my ship?" he growled. Now that England could actually see him, he was terrified. Dear god he was intimidating back during his pirate days. He still refused to answer, and did his best to hide the fear in his eyes. His past self however, could still see it. The pirate had terrorized many people before, causing him to become very skilled at identifying fear. Now seemed like the perfect time to use manipulation. "I can see you're afraid it would be so much easier if you just told me who you are, and how you got here. I won't hurt you if you do." the pirate said, faking kindness.

England knew what the pirate was doing, and knew that tone was faking kindness. His past self was trying to play the manipulation game with him, too bad he wouldn't fall for it…but if the other wanted to play games, then England would happily play one of his own. "My name is Captain Piss Off." England started, while imitating an accent from the 1600's to the best of his ability. "And I got here with magic." The pirate growled. He honestly was not in the mood for a game that could be played against him, and "Captain Piss Off" seemed to know exactly how to play those types of games. Though he knew that the other was being honest about the last part, he was still angered by the first response. '_Is this git trying to make fun of me?! If that's the case then I'll have to show him that won't be tolerated on my ship.'_

Unfortunately for England, he had forgotten how much of an ass his past self was when angered, or in his case angered by a misinterpretation. Well had forgotten, until he was being brutally dragged below decks by the other. Eventually, he was dragged to where the pirate kept prisoners, and hostages. After being rather roughly shoved into one of the cells, the pirate locked him in and left.

Well that was certainly one way to be reminded of how short tempered he was, not that he hadn't realized that by how quickly the other had resorted to manipulation. At least now he would have time to think about how the hell he'd get back, and if he couldn't get back immediately, what was in store for the next few days. England began trying to remember any spells that he could possibly use to get back into his time. There was rather obviously nothing, but he recalled a few fighting and protection spells that could help him, that is if he got trapped in battle.

Currently above deck, the pirate was shouting commands to his crew, trying to think of a way to get true and detailed information out of the odd person who had appeared on his ship. '_The way he acted was odd…usually if someone has a fear of another person, they answer honestly. No normal person would act like that towards a pirate captain. In fact now that I've thought about his actions and response, I guess had been a lot like…a lot like me.' _Arthur sighed in frustration and punched the wooden mast next to him rather hard.

Because of England's lack of time travel spells, he decided it would be best to think of what could happen over the next few days. It was a shame he didn't know what todays date was, but judging by the others appearance it was before he attacked the sirens. Going from that information he began thinking about what had happened a few day before the raid, and the end of his pirating days.

The pirate had a look of irritation in his eyes as he thought about the person who he had thrown below deck. '_Why was he so irritating? Also how did he know how to play my own game against me?!' _After a few more minutes of frustration and trying to figure out more about the other by his actions the pirate realized something he didn't before. '_Our eyes were the same shade of green that only my brothers and I have…could he be another part of the empire? Or a relative I haven't met before?'_ It was a shame that he didn't observe the other more closely…

The first thing England recalled was how terrible the raid would be. It wouldn't be much of a loss for his crew, but for himself, it would be dreadful…and painful, really painful. Should he warn himself or not? '_If I warned him, he wouldn't have to go through…that. If I don't, time will carry on as if I didn't travel back here. But the result also depends on whether or not he listens to my warning. Then again if I tell him, and he doesn't listen, perhaps I will gain his trust. Ugh I don't even know if that will work anyways…' _England's thoughts argued between which options would be best, until he finally had enough and decided to reveal what would happen, depending on how future conversations with himself would turn out.

Sighing the pirate began to walk below deck '_Why did my morning have to be ruined by Piss Off…oh well he may know something I don't, and may be a new part of The Great British Empire.' _With that possibility in mind his annoyance seemed to fade slightly. However this possible knew extension seemed like he would put up a fight, that observation kept the current empire annoyed as he descended into the lower parts of his ship.

Since the pirate hadn't come down while England was getting his thoughts sorted out, he decided now would be the perfect time to think of how to get on better terms with himself. Well there was only one way to do that actually, and that would be to answer his questions honestly, or as believably as possible. But would he really want to do that? There was no time to decide, the door into the room opened, and the pirate walked in.

His past-self seemed to be calmer than before, but now knew that he would probably have to use violence to get a real answer out of the other. He'd try to be nice, though there was no guarantee he would stay that way. Unless of course, his questions were answered honestly, and he had ways to find out if the other lied.

The pirate finally decided to study England closely, just for interrogation reasons. '_Wait, he looks just like me, but just dressed... oddly.'_ he thought '_Could that have something to do with his eyes…is it possible were actually both The British Empire? Well only one way to find out.._. "Alright I really don't care who you are anymore, but unless you want to be referred to as Piss Off then I suggest telling me your name now." The pirate said, while still trying to figure out if that was why the other blond looked like him. England sighed, looks like he had no choice, unless he wanted to be called that, besides it couldn't fuck things up to badly, could it? "Fine. Though I'm not sure how you well you will reacted to this, but my name is…Arthur Kirkland."

The pirate actually had a rather calm reaction, as his suspicions were confirmed. "That explains why you look like me. Considering I haven't seen that style of clothing before, I'm assuming you're from the future. Also the magic you told me about earlier was time traveling, wasn't it?" Though the past England seemed to have a rather unsurprised reaction, he was still rather shocked, and wondering why in the bleeding hell his future-self would cast a spell like that. Well, he'd probably be able to ask those questions soon…or have it answered without asking.

"Yes, your right about that. Knowing myself, you're probably also wondering why I'd cast a spell like that. All I'm going to say is don't always trust Tatania when she finds spell books." England explained as simply as he could. His past-self seemed to understand, after all, Tatania always enjoyed played tricks on him when he wasn't raiding or being attacked. It was just something that the fairy did out of instinct when she visited.

"Alright, I'll try to remember that. I guess that's all I actually needed to know, I'm going to trust that you'll warn me if anything too bad will happen. You wouldn't want to ruin a chance to have a better future. In return, for that I won't kill you, but you will have to be part of the crew…unless I grew to enjoy being imprisoned…" He said while unlocking the cell and signaling England to follow him as he began the ascent back above deck.

England followed, it wasn't like he had much of a choice anyways. Besides, you'd have to be insane to want to stay in there. Especially when you knew there was at least one dead body below deck. The only reason he didn't argue himself was because, he knew that he'd go through hell for it, being himself or not. Best to stay as silent as possible… However as soon as the two of them walked above deck, he heard a crew mate shout "Siren spotted, Captain!" That's when England realized how fucked he'd be if he didn't warn his past self of what would happen. Even though they were the same person, England refused to address him as captain, at least for now. He knew eventually he'd be forced to, but for now just Kirkland should be good enough. "Kirkland, you should turn back now. You told me to warn you of bad events, and I'll explain what happens later, but for now, don't face the sirens."

The pirate gave him an odd look as if he was crazy to be saying something like that. "What do you mean by don't face them? You know what they took from us." England sighed "You told me to warn you if something was going to happen, but if you don't listen when I do, it won't change anything." "If it's not going to kill me, which it clearly won't, then I have nothing to worry about. Now go get the spare cutlass in the cabin and prepare to fight them." The pirate commanded

England sighed in defeat. His past-self clearly wasn't going to listen to his warning this time. England walked to the captain's cabin to retrieve the sword, before things got too messy.

A/N: Ok so I'm still getting used to this site, so if anyone can give me tips on how it works and all that, it would be great. If anyone sees any mistakes such as missing letters, spelling mistakes, or wrong use of words, please notify me! I'm not very good with those so it would be great if anyone who reads this were to correct me! Ok now some notes about the story its self. Yes the captain piss off thing is from Assassins Creed IV, and yes, Tatania is the fairy who was in "A Midsummers Night Dream." Also I'm really sorry if it seems like scenes are rather rushed, I'm trying to work on that, and hopefully the next chapter will have more detail, and will be longer than this one, and the first. Which brings me to a warning about the next one, it may have a bit of blood…ok probably a lot. Just be warned about that. One last thing, writing dialog between both Iggy's is kind of difficult so I might just start referring to the pirate/ British Empire one as Kirkland and as the future/modern/former empire one as England, that is unless any of you have better names for them. Anyways thanks for reading! I hope anyone who is reading this story enjoys it so far! Ok seriously final thing now, I own nothing but the plot. Goodbye, and have a nice day or night!


	3. Chapter 3

03

England wandered into the captain's quarters, wondering where the ever-loving fuck the spare cutlass was. What? You can't blame him, it has been a little over four hundred years! He scanned the room eventually finding the painting of a women with long blond hair, vibrant green eyes, and unusually large eyebrows. England let himself smile for a moment. He hadn't seen the painting of his mom since his ship sunk. Quickly remembering the task at hand, he walked to the painting and moved it, hoping that the cutlass was behind it. He picked it up and unsheathed it, taking a moment to study the blade. "I doubt I can even use one of these anymore…damn, I wish I had a pistol or something."

England sheathed it and walked to the door. He took a moment to look back at the picture again, then walked out closing the door behind him. He walked back onto deck, to be greeted with fog. Yes, fog. He knew a fair amount of information about sirens, however most of that knowledge had been lost, just like many other memories from his pirating days. He walked to Kirkland "Where did this fog come from?!"

Even though they were heading head on into danger, the pirate he laughed at Arthur's question. "Sirens fog, idiot." Really, had Arthur forgotten everything from his golden age? That was just pathetic, but hey as long as he was still a great power in the future, then it wouldn't matter. He probably ruled the skies by then or something. The captain didn't have time to dwell on it though, the fight that was soon to take place soon would show Kirkland if Arthur still even held the title of the world's greatest power anymore.

While the pirate was wondering about Arthur, the other was panicking. How would future events take place if he found out that The British Empire would fall? 'If I make a mistake will it show him I'm no longer an empire?' He knew if that was found out then, there was no way he was going back to his own time; the other would want to keep him there to make sure he stayed in power. Time wouldn't flow the same, in his future may never exist, he might even die if that happened.

As much as Arthur hated to admit it, he feared that would happen; as a nation he never really had to worry about death except once where his brothers did everything they could to keep him alive. He didn't really remember that too well though, all he remembers is pain. Allistor told him to forget anything that happened during that time, so Arthur did knowing it was for the best. Why he listened he couldn't remember.

He had to remind himself of where he was, which was in the middle of siren infested waters. If he didn't he could easily end up dead. 'You've fought wars before, Arthur, you know what you are doing. Besides, you can always find some way around him finding out…"

Both England's snapped out of their thoughts as an odd yet familiar singing began. It sounded like…like Queen Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was dead. She died some time ago, both of them knew that; the problem was, one of them still thought there was a chance that she was alive somehow. Just…lost at sea. "Quick, everyone find where the voice is coming from!" Kirkland yelled.

The pirate still had hope she was alive, he had convinced himself that the news of her death was a lie. That the current ruler was only a temporary replacement. Of course he knew he was telling himself lies. Of course he felt it when his greatest leader and true love had died. Of course he would never admit it.

He was still in denial, and Arthur knew it.

He had declared something that in reality was true as untrue in his mind. Arthur pitied him/self/ deeply for this. He could do nothing to prevent what would happen next other than muttering "You know she's gone, don't try to look…"

That earned a dark glare from the other but no comments other than "You will see that's a lie soon…she's here I know it." The captain had seemed to forget that the other was from the future and knew everything about him, and what was to happen to him.

"You must remember we are in siren waters. I do not believe I need to remind you how they-"

Arthur was cut off by the scream of a young crew member, which was immediately followed by the sound of a splash. One crew member had already been lost to the cold hearted creatures.

"Deceive men. You are not immune to pain, remember that. Also…try not to die."

That's all Arthur would be able to say as a warning, for the voice was much closer. Both of them drew their weapons almost in sync. "It'll be your own fault if I do. I trust you to be my second pair of eyes in this battle, since you keep giving me these warnings." The pirate was being dead serious when he said this.

Then with those final words, the conversation had ended, and the battle began. Do to the pairs focus in conversation, they had failed to notice that many more sirens had begun to climb up the sides of the Dancing Unicorn. It was brought to the pairs attention as a shot rang threw the air, and a bullet flew by them. Turning they saw many climb aboard the ship on the starboard side.

"Shit!"

"Fuckin' bastards!"

The captain seemed to realize something, for just before he ran into battle he rummaged in his coat pocket for a moment. Suddenly, a flintlock was shoved into Arthur's hand with a simple, "You'll need this," before the blond ran off into battle. It took a moment for Arthur to figure out why he'd need it. Having an idea of the best way to use it, he ran into battle as well.

The two fought on opposite sides of the ship, almost a mirror image of each other; turns out the supposed gentleman hadn't lost his steam at all. Still a pirate at heart as Spain and France would say.

Steel split skin, gills and on a few occasions, made a dent in the wood of the deck. These creatures were not easy to defeat, they seemed to have a fair amount of experience fighting outside of the water. It was soon overwhelming, and to make the task even more difficult they had to jump over or maneuver around bodies, or pools of blood. Arthur almost felt sorry for the sirens, but he had to keep in mind what they had done to them. He felt a sting in the back of his left leg just as he finished having to kill one of the creatures. 'Sirens are the devils of the sea.' He thought as he attacked the one behind him.

The man on the other side of the ship would be more than happy to agree with that statement. He fought just as hard as the other, skill much more apparent. That didn't mean he didn't take a hit or a scratch from the devils though. Hell, he would have ended up with more than just a few scratches if that flintlock he had given Arthur didn't come into play. Its body had fallen to the ground just a moment before it made contact with any part of him. Good thing Arthur had taken him seriously when he had said he'd have to be his second pair of eyes. He gave a quick nod of thanks before jumping back into the battle.

Having the two fighters wouldn't stop what was soon to happen, but it was defiantly saving many of the crew members lives. Lives that Arthur knew had been lost originally.

After many hours of cutting and shooting, the two and what was left of Kirkland's crew were exhausted. Everyone still breathing knew that they couldn't hold out much longer.

"Kirkland, I know how much you want to find where that voice came from, but if we stay here for any longer, than we will all go down with this ship. It is in our best interest to leave now. If you don't give the order to than I will."

"There's no need for you to make the order. As much as I hate to admit it your right, we need to leave now, with or without what I came for." The pirate raised his voice as he took the helm "Those who want to leave this place alive get your asses moving!"

Those who were still alive and able to stand maneuvered over and between beaten and bloody corpses of both sirens and men. The sails began to catch wind and slowly the Dancing Unicorn began to maneuver through the obstacles hidden in the fog. It took a while for the fog to begin to thin out, but there troubles were no-where near over.

"Captain, we were being followed!"

Kirkland mumbled a few select curse words before commanding Arthur to take helm. He then drew his pair of flintlocks as he walked to the back of the ship. He squinted through the fog, searching for the signs of the sirens. He spotted at least 8 and shot at them. The first one missed, along with the second, then the third hit. Soon enough he had shot each one, with a bullet to spare. He peered over the side of the ship to see if there were any sirens close to the ship that he had missed.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next, not even Arthur.

A webbed hand grabbed him from the deck, and flung him into the sea jumping in after him.

Hearing a splash from behind him, Arthur turned around. Wasn't that where Kirkland was just a moment ago? It took him a moment to realize what had happened. "Shit!" he yelled "Sails off the winds! Captains overboard!" With that, he jumped into the water; thank god he decided to learn how to swim after the World Wars.

Underneath the water Kirkland was being dragged down deeper and deeper. He put up a good fight though, kicking and throwing blind punches in the general direction of the siren. That's when it stopped and let go of Arthur. Releasing him was only a taunt.

It knew.

It knew he couldn't swim. Only one of them knew. This must have been Natas, it couldn't have been any other one. She swam above him smirking crewel as he stared helplessly up towards the surface of the water past her. There had to be away to get back up.

Drowning was the worst death he could think of. It was slow, and painful. What was even worse was she had let go within a distance a human could swim. Damn sirens…

There was a shrill laughter as the siren stared at the helpless country. She knew him well, almost too well. She knew he wouldn't check where she had hidden until he had shot the others. She knew he'd be wearing his coat, making it nearly impossible for him to make it back to surface, or difficult for another to save him if a crew member was brave enough. She knew he couldn't swim, and that he could in fact die. She didn't know about Arthur, nor did she recall that both would fight until the end.

Kirkland stared at her, not knowing what to do in his current situation. It would be nearly impossible to escape by himself. His fist clenched in anger knowing this, but wait…he still had his flintlock. He realized he had a glimmer of hope, which increased as he saw the unmistakable disturbance of water that could have only been made by a person jumping in. He had a chance, and Natas didn't know about it.

If he was going to do this, he had to do it now, the small amount of air he had taken in before going under was nearly gone now. As quickly and with as much force he could with the disadvantage water resistance, he slammed the flintlock against Natas' skull. There was a screech as red began to taint the water. He had hit with a rough edge of the gun. His luck ran out after that, the last thing that Kirkland would see before blacking out was a claw heading quickly towards his right eye, and Arthur swimming towards them, as quickly as he was physically capable of. The last thing he would feel was a blinding pain in his eye.

Most would have assumed the pirate dead, and he would have been, if Arthur hadn't remembered the goal.

A/N: Hello! To those who follow this, I really apologize for the lack of updates. I'm not even going to make an excuse, I used the free time I had to play Assassins Creed IV instead of writing this. Hey, if you ever played then you can't blame me! I hope…So in case anyone is wondering about the "try not to die" part, in this past England can, in fact die. You'll find out soon. Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it! Also I forgot to put this in my last note, thank you to my friend who helped me come up with the name for Natas. I still really feel like the story is going to fast…I'll keep trying to work on that, but I don't want it to be so slow that its confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

The change shouldn't have been as noticeable as it was to Allistor, but after years of having no magic the sudden change in the air around his sleeping form was enough to make him bolt up. Something was wrong. To start with he had magic again.

He was never supposed to get it back.

Not after he used it in a spell, what 200 years ago?

He should have been over joyed the first emotion that came to him was fear.

He called Arthur, surely he would know what was happening.

When he received no answer from his younger brother he called the other three.

All of them had felt the change from having little magic to having almost as much power as they used to. That raised all of their suspicions, but after a few hours and arguments later, it was agreed upon that Scotland would go to Arthur's and investigate. If he didn't check in with one of the others after a few days then Wales would investigate. If he didn't check in than Northern Ireland and Sothern Ireland would investigate together.

A few hours later when Allistor arrived at his brothers home he wasn't surprised to find it empty, he had prepared for the worst after all.

He immediately went to the basement, and was slightly surprised to find the door unlocked. Arthur had a habit to always lock the door when he was and wasn't in there.

He cautiously walked in using a simple spell to cast light through the room. He had always found the candles his brother used annoying and dangerous.

It took him awhile to find anything, he hadn't thought the answer would be openly lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

When he found the book he picked it up but dropped it as he heard a feminine voice behind him.

"Allistor?"

Oh, it was only Titania.

"Titania." He greeted simply. "I'm sorry for asking so suddenly, but do you know where Arthur is…or what he's done?" His voice was kind but with a hint of stress in it. Who could blame him? There was only one way for him to regain his magic that would put the person who did it in danger.

"Arthur? Oh right I gave him a spell a few days ago I thought he may like to try!" Titania said with a smile.

Allistor froze, and could only hope that it wasn't that particular spell that all experienced magic users dreaded. "What spell was it?" He asked slowly.

"Why don't you see for yourself? It's in that book you just dropped." Titania said.

Allistor picked it up and skimmed through until he found the page he was previously on.

There was only one spell on it and after reading it he dropped the book in shock.

He then turned to glare at Titania "You tricked him." he growled out "You knew he didn't know Welsh. Do you have any idea how much danger he could be in right now?!"

Titania rolled her eyes "Of course I did but have you seen how miserable he still feels about that time? When was the last time you even bother to show you cared about him?"

"Don't turn the blame, we all care about him and you know it and right now whether he knows it or not he's facing death."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Go after him."

"Good luck."

Titania disappeared a moment later.

Allistor sent out a quick text to Wales saying simply: "He used your time traveling spell."

Then Scotland mumbled a few words and was gone in a flash of light.

Note: Ya really short, you probably expected something better for being on hiatus for so long. I'm just not really feeling Hetalia anymore. So yay another hiatus, just you know about it this time. Im going to be writing a new story soon but I'll be jumping over to Archive of Our Own for it, and I might just end up moving all my works to it soon so be aware. When/if I do I'll put something up for it I guess.


End file.
